Spectre
by WithMyRazorAsMyPen
Summary: EricChristine... what happens when a certian restless spirit rewakes her phantom? o.o suc at sums.. RR


The phantom of the opera...!

SING!

The silence in the empty house was almost deafening. The clock had ceased its endless ticking years ago, the voices that once filled these vast hallways were all silent now at peace. Or so one would think. The cobwebs hang like eary fog, catching on my skirts as i make my way across the echoing ballroom. The walls are but mirrors, once built to create the illusion the run was much larger then it appeared, to reflect the happy faces of the dancers, to let the ladies make sure there face was flawless.. but now, these mirrors are cracked and eroded, reflecting nothing but the dirt and grime that marred the gleaming tile, the decay and mildew that was eating away at the very walls. I sigh, my breath sending the dust in front of me swirling, as i survey what use to be my paradise. Raoul would be so displeased.

Ha, if that greedy bastard were still alive heed be to caught up in his money to care. My eyes narrowed as the familiar anger rose. That wretch, fooled me with gifts and story's of love, made the man who adored me seem like a monster.. the only monster was him! I seethed inwardly, my hands clenching, digging the nails into the soft flesh. A vase flew across the room, smashing into a mirror, the fragile porcelain flying across the marble. I stared, my anger gone as soon at it had come, at the tiny fragments of white pottery. A flash brought back years of memories, stored within my mind.

Sharp gold eyes, flecks of silver and blue dancing there way about the iris, the thick black lashed that framed the ever knowing orbs.. white skin, as white as the crème satin wore on that fated day, so smooth so soft like a babe's skin. The thin lips that rarely smiled, and when they did it was to grace the victim with one last glance at the infamous sneer, or to soften when he look upon his love.. to smile, to know happiness for but a moment because of her. I felt tears in my eyes, but i knew they would not be shed. The dead cannot cry. I turned, floating out of the empty room, down the hall, the door on the left.

At first glance this room is most magnificent, the best preserved room in the entire estate. Its _his _room.. **HIS** shrine. The colors of the walls and carpet reflected the image of the man himself. Red, White, Black. Red for the forbidden love we shared, red for the blood he spilt for me, red for the blood i returned to him. White for my innocence then, the angel he fell in love with, white for the angel he was in himself.. The Angel of Music. Black for **HIS** music.. the one thing that the world would never forget, black for his soul, black for the hate we shared, hate for one man, hate for one memory, hate for the cruelness this earth has to offer, hate for happiness we were excluded from. The lush velvet carpet was like a sea of blood, the walls a portal into the deepest space, the chairs and cushions like the clouds of the so called heaven. My footsteps are muffled now, the sound comforting in the silence.

How long has it been since i had been here? How long since my ears heard music?

My gaze rest on the piano sitting forever lonely in the dark corner. With a flick of a finger the candle stubs light, the early glow gleaming on the dust covered wood. I smile then, the first in decades, as one thought crossed my mind. Erik. My fingers touch the cracked keys and i sigh sadly at its poor condition. I had thought since everything else in the room, the books, the furniture, the artifacts has been so well preserved.. maybe.. this would be in such good shape to.

Play.. PLAY..

The breeze swirled around me, coaxing me, urging me, _play _see what will happen. My white lips stretch and i get into position, settling my tired body on the creaky stool. _PLAY.._ Arranging my fingers i close my eyes, willing the notes to come back.. C, E, B, E, A, B, C, D, A, E.. My fingers move, the memories guiding each stroke. The breeze is back, stronger now, the candles flicker.

Sing.. SING..

The breeze is no longer a draft, but a voice, a voice i know all to well. The voice that haunts my every breath, when i was both alive and now in this after life. _SING..sing for me.. _Yes master. I restart the aria, my eyes close, body swaying as the music engulfs me, oh Angel..

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,

that voice which calls to me and speaks my name.."

The scent of rose petals crashed down like a wave, I choked, my fingers never missing a beat, pounding out the phantoms song.

"And do i dream again, for now i find,

The PHANTOM of the opera is there inside MY mind!"

All around me the wind was a torrent of anger, the powerful blasts sending object flying across the room, rose petals where torn of the withered stalks, ashes from the fires creating a choking smoke, yet in seconds the went from mindlessly flying around to falling into a dizzying dance all around the piano and me. The funnel around me was like nothing id ever seen and in all my immortal years for the first time I was scared.

Play.. PLAY..

The voice pushed on, trapping itself in the tornado around me, echoing form all sides, and like I did so many years ago I obeyed. My finger pounded out the notes, my head lulling back sending my black hair flying in writhing tendrils about my face, my chest heaving. The suddenly that perfect voice I knew so well, the voice of MY fallen angel… the phantom began to sing.. I had reawaken the siren.

****

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet, My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind,

The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…!"

Sing once again with me, our strange duet, My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind, 

The scent of roses grew nearly sickening, the ground shaking as specter rose bushes shot up, the air becoming a curtain of the red petals. The house is shaking, but his voice has captured all my attention..

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear…"

"...It's me they hear.."

The curtain parted, I look up jaw dropped as I see the tall figure of my lover fill the doorway. Angel.. I rise then the piano no longer playing, the specter pipe organ instead taking lead. I cam to a halt in front of him, staring up at the man I had betrayed, the only man I had ever loved, the one man that still held my heart even in death. The burning tears I've held back so long flood my eyes, the liquid fire like barbed wire on my cheeks, but I pay no mind. He's exactly like I remember, the eyes still the same fascinating orbs, his body was the same, even the smell was his… roses.. And herbs. My eyes flick over to the left side of his face where the famous mask lays. I run a nail tip along the edges, watching him for a reaction. He smiled then, a real smile, one of those rare smiles he always saved for me. He took my hand kissing each finger tip, then pulling me in, one hand on my waist, one hand tangled in my curls. We both want it.. To once again feel alive, to feel the passion we shared in that one fated kiss that night.

"Erik.." I whisper.. "I love you."

Barely where the words out of my mouth before his lips came crashing down. Throwing my arms around him I let the tears flow free, putting every ounce of desired id ever felt into this moment. How long had I waited for this, longed for this? Forever..

The kiss ended and we stood there so close together, everything right, just as it should be. For the first time since I stepped threw my mirror, to travel into the depths pf the opera popular did I feel happy, perfect, as if nothing would go wrong again. He'd finally forgiven me.. After all these years my mistake was erased. Now we had eternity within our grasp..

FIN

* * *

Love never dies. Even when the body is rotted and decayed love will be the one thing to keep your soul here, the one thing the spirit will never let go of… 


End file.
